The present invention relates to crawler tractor tracks and more specifically relates to sealed pivot or hinge joints between track link links.
A primary problem area in current crawler track design is the lack of durability in the track link pivot joints. It is elementary that wear at the pivot joints can be reduced by designing them to contain lubricant, however, there arises the difficulty of sealing the track joints to retain lubricant and at the same time keep out particles of abrasive materials through which the tracks travel during operation.